The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a method of manufacturing the same.
As electronic devices such as a digital TVs, mobile phones, and laptop computers are being miniaturized and thinned, coil components used in these electronic devices also need to be miniaturized and thinned. To meet such need, research and development of various types of coil components including winding type and thin type coil components has actively progressed.
Meanwhile, in order to form coil patterns used in thin film type coil components, the coil patterns are generally formed by forming a seed layer on a substrate in advance, coating and developing a patterning photo imageable material on the seed layer, and then providing copper plating between the patterns. In these approaches, a so-called semi additive process (SAP) is used for removing the insulating photo imageable material and the seed layer using flash etching.
However, the manufacturing method of the prior art uses both the patterning photo imageable material and the insulating photo imageable material, and therefore manufacturing costs may be increased and productivity may be reduced. Further, when a lower layer is not flat due to the flash etching, or the like, a margin of a line width may be reduced during the formation of the coil patterns in a multilayer. Further, a coil loss rate may be increased.